Red Roses
by Itsudemo Yuuki Tsubasa
Summary: An Artolly (Arthur/Molly story). The very first one, as far as I can tell ^_^! Anyway first chapter isn't interesting it's just setting the scene. It will get more interesting later...I think.


A/N: I've read the summaries of every fic 1-3775 and not one of them is an Arthur/Molly fic, so I decided to write my own! This is my first attempt at a romance that doesn't involve KILLING anything, I hope it isn't horrible.  
  
Disclaimer: The awesome JK Rowling owns recognizable characters, I own everyone else.  
  
1 Red Roses  
  
By: Itsudemo Yuuki Tsubasa  
  
"Arthur you lazy git, wake up!" A small punch on his shoulder forced him to wake up and give a small gasp.  
  
"Ow! Gees Michael what was that all about?"  
  
"It was to wake you up you great muggle-loving prat. You're going to be late for breakfast if you don't step on it." The red headed boy in the bed sat bolt upright before toppling out of bed and onto the cold floor. A black haired boy stood in the doorway giggling while the blonde Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really Weasly, it's only the first day back. You can't be having that much trouble all ready."  
  
"Course he is." A boy with mousy brown hair and rather large brown eyes commented as he stepped out of the bathroom. "He's dreaming of that Molly girl again that's what's wrong with him!"  
  
"Shut up Danny." Arthur groaned while managing to pull himself off the floor. "It's been a whole summer since I've seen her last, and she probably doesn't even remember me." But the tips of his ears were pink as he rummaged through his trunk for an extra set of robes. The black haired boy spoke for the first time.  
  
"Well Art you've only grown a foot or two." Arthur glared at the boy in the door, finally managing to find a decent pair of robes.  
  
"Oh shut up Frank, no one was asking you." Frank didn't seem to care and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. Michael taped his watch impatiently.  
  
"Hello? What part of step on it don't you get Weasly!" Arthur grinned good- naturedly and stepped into the bathroom the four boys shared.  
  
"Honestly," Michael sighed. "Come on Longbottom we don't want to be late for our fist day of classes now do we? We'll leave Weasly and Arcore to get ready." Frank grinned and nodded, running down the stairs to the circular common room, with Michael right behind. Arthur and Danny came down moments later, hopping into seats next to the other two Gryffindor seventh years. Arthur grabbed a piece of toast and nodded down to the set of first year Gryffindor's that had just come in, chattering happily.  
  
"What do you think of that new group Danny? That James kid is rather obnoxious isn't he?" Danny nodded but Michael shook his head.  
  
"I talked to Potter last night, and he's not a bad kid. It's his friends Lupin and Black I'm worried about! Real trouble makers those two." At that moment the three boys in question where sitting with their heads together, whispering excitedly and laughing like maniacs.  
  
"We were never like that."  
  
"Maybe not you Weasly, but the rest of us where at one point." Arthur again rolled his eyes and sighed, before landing on the face a green eyed blonde girl.  
  
"Hey it's that Muggle born witch Lily Evans."  
  
"How do you know she's muggle born Art?"  
  
"Oh you know Art Danny, he likes to know whose pure blood and whose not so he knows who to avoid." Arthur blushed, his ears flaming pink.  
  
"I have nothing against pure bloods Frank. I am one, after all." He lifted his cup to his mouth, in order to delay Frank's argument for a moment. Michael tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Look Weasly, it's your girl friend!" Pumpkin Juice flew everywhere, covering Frank and Danny and anyone with in distance. Arthur whirled to see three fifth year girls entering the Great Hall. Two where chatting nonstop, one brunet and one with straight black hair. The final girl was following behind, nodding every now and then. She had curly red hair, lots of freckles, and brilliantly blue eyes.  
  
"Molly," Arthur gasped, trying to breath after spraying his juice. His two friends, and everyone else for that matter, where trying to get the sticky orange colored juice off.  
  
"Yuck, Arthur!" Adding to the poor elder boys embarrassment the three girls sat down on the other side of the table, Molly right across from him.  
  
"Hullo Danny!" The burnet said brightly, grinning at him, before resuming her conversation with the blonde girl.  
  
"Anyway Alex, like I was saying, there was this one time my two older brother's decided they…"  
  
"No Rainie not that story! You don't want to embarrass me and Rick do you?" Rainie ignored her brother completely, as she was ignored by everyone else at the table.  
  
"Hello Molly, have a good trip?"  
  
"Fine, thank you Frank." Molly smiled, her eyes darting to Arthur. Arthur was pretending to be involved with eating his oatmeal to hide his face that matched his hair. Meanwhile Danny and Rainie where having a 'who could embarrass their sibling the most' contest (much to the amusement of all with in listening range).  
  
"Well what about that muggle boy Rainie? That Finnigan kid that lives across town that you swoon over all year."  
  
"I do not swoon Daniel!" Frank sighed, Alex giggled, Michael groaned, and Arthur and Molly laughed while an argument followed this statement.  
  
"Schedules people!" McGonagal dropped the paper into each student's hands. Danny and Rainie immediately stopped fighting and joined the others in looking them over.  
  
"Oh no!" Frank groaned, "We have Divination first!"  
  
"Well we might as well get that over with. Besides we have Potions after and that's not so bad."  
  
"What do you have first Molly?" Arthur found himself asking without thinking.  
  
"We have Care of Magical Creatures first." She said, blushing slightly. "Then Transfiguration. I guess we'll see each other in the halls on our way to classes." It was then the bell rang to signal the end of breakfast, and a very bored Michael jumped to his feet.  
  
"Come on you lot, we don't want to lose points for Gryffindor before they even have any." 


End file.
